A thousand photos of her
by Nadie en el mundo
Summary: Ella era un universo de cosas ocultas que se mostraban como lo más obvio del mundo. Era por eso que la retrataba en cada unas de esas fotografías. Era por eso por lo que quería que ella se casara con él. InglaterraxGales ¡Para Aishiteru-sama!
1. Parte Primera

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy aquí para presentar lo último de mi repertorio más o menos creativo XD Bien, antes que nada, no estaría aquí de no ser por Ai-san ¡Y esto va dedicado a ella! Es un reto, la verdad, escribir después de tanto descanso ¡La disciplina cuesta! Créeme que casi no lo logro XD Tuve que sentirme heroica escuchando 'Bolero' de Ravel cada vez que pasaba a limpio lo que tenía escrito jajaja Pero fue divertido :3 Por cierto, tengo muchas cosas que aclarar:**

**Lo primero es que el tema central fue dado por Aishiteru-sama. Sin embargo, hay un bifurcación un poco rara en lo que concierne al inicio, a la puesta del contexto y el rumbo que sigue la trama XD Hay algunos temas más tocados, pero en la segunda parte me enfocaré mejor a lo que me pediste. Lo segundo es que parte de esto fue inspirado en Skins 'Pure' acerca de mi querida Cassie :D Amé la serie, y a pesar que ese capítulo no fue mi preferido, sentí que debía adoptar de alguna u otra forma una parte que me impactó bastante (no daré detalles para no malograr la feliz lectura XD). Por otro lado, añadí un poquillo de EscociaxGales (lo siento, no me pude contener) xDDDD También traté de dar un ambiente un poco más bohemio al fic, algo muy vinculado al arte ¡No sé si lo logré! Por último, hacia cierto punto perdí la noción de lo que quería hacer y no sé qué tan bien resultó D: Pero espero que guste :D Le puse emoción, que es lo importante.**

**Y bien, creo que eso es todo :D Feliz lectura y Ai-san, ya me darás tu opinión :D Esto es para ti con mucho cariño.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**A thousand photos of her**

**Parte Primera**

Caló y torció su cuello hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y el ritmo cardíaco lento, nostálgico, sobrio. El viento, esa brisa vespertina de Londres, soplaba contra sus párpados, sus mejillas, su nariz roja por el fresco ambiente de la intemperie. Sus brazos, apoyados sobre la baranda del balcón de madera, yacían rectos, como si se proyectaran, con una mano bien agarrada de la superficie y la otra ligeramente sosteniendo ese cigarrillo entre los dedos, jugando de vez en vez, balanceándolo sobre el abismo de la distancia entre su cuarto de pensión y la vereda de esa larga calle capitalina de South Kensington. Tras echar el humo hacia el cielo, dio un suspiro largo, uno que luego llenó sus pulmones con el conocido aroma del tabaco y la nicotina y, arqueando la espalda curveada, dejó ir el aire una vez más, pensando, inquiriéndose cuál era el lugar que ocupaba en ese preciso punto de la Tierra.

Ya habían pasado meses desde que llegó a esa ciudad y no mucho había cambiado realmente. Le parecía hasta irónico pensar con qué propósito original había salido de su hogar en Gales, que hasta caía en el bien conocido cliché de dar el salto a la fama que necesitaban las personas que no habían nacido con todas las cartas a su favor. Su carta en contra, más allá de apelar a los invencibles obstáculos físicos o intelectuales. Apuntaba a esas dificultades geográficas que muchas veces obligaban a muchos a abandonar su tierno lugar de nacimiento en busca de mejores oportunidades y reconocimiento en las grandes ciudades. Fue así como llegó a Londres, en busca de cumplir con el cometido de toda una vida de bailar bajo los reflectores de Royal Albert Hall y lucir los movimientos que la llevarían a la gran ópera de París para interpretar el papel protagonista que daría de qué hablar a todos los diarios de la ciudad. Buscó una pensión que comenzó a pagar con su salario de camarera en un café muy concurrido en aquella zona, justo después de enlistarse en la English National Ballet School, el punto de partida que la llevaría a presentarse en uno de los más conocidos teatros del Reino Unido.

Seis meses después estaría allí pensando todo lo que había sido de ella desde entonces, exhibiendo su figura ante el nervioso ajetreo de las puertas de la nochem ignorándolo todo por completo. El cigarrillo, ya consumido en su totalidad, terminó por caer en el pavimento, al tiempo que Gwen Llywellyn se acomodó el cabello a un lado y giró el cuerpo, adentrándose en su habitación, cerrando las puertas detrás de ella. Una voz se oyó, ella se enfocó, y ya estaba a los pies de su cama cuando respondió tranquila al hombre que se hallaba recostado sobre el edredón, cubierto apenas con una manta azul marino.

-¿Ya tomaste suficiente aire fresco? Si no fuera porque no puedes lucir más aburrida, pensaría que estás intentando huir de mí.

-Ajá. La noche está algo fría, nos es conveniente quedarse mucho tiempo afuera. Quizá va a llover.

-Si está frío, ¿por qué no vienes y te echas aquí conmigo? No es como si vaya a comerte o algo parecido. Bueno, no mucho- Vio cómo sonrió con descarada galantería y palmeó el lugar a su costado. Traía esa sonrisa de como quien planea algo, pero en sus ojos verde botella se distinguía cierta seriedad, cierto brillo hermético, mas frío, siempre muy frío.

Scott solía acompañarla en esas tarde solitarias en las que uno no tenía mucho qué hacer. Lo había conocido en el metro un día en el que se le hizo tarde al salir de su ensayo, cuando él, a pesar de sus rápidos y precisos reflejos, chocó con ella en un movimiento abrupto del vehículo. De allí fue natural que intercambiaran unas cuantas palabras, que eventualmente ella le diera su númerodeteléfono y él prometiera llamarla, llegándolo a hacer tres díasdespués de su primer encuentro.

Lo que le gustaba de él era muy difícil de definir. Sin embargo, se contentaba con oír sus típicas maneras de detestar al mundo y de situarse por encima de todo, como si la realidad se tratara de un mero chiste para él. Sus conversaciones siempre lograban sacar algo interesante y la competencia era notable cada vez que ambos intentaban validar su punto de vista. Y aquello era lo que el admiraba de ella, su indudable capacidad de retarlo a pesar de lo intimidante que pudiera ser en ocasiones, inclusoindisponiéndolo a la vergüenza de ser vencido a costa de sus propios razonamientos. Ella sabía bien cómo él veía las cosas que lo rodeaban, pero especialmente gustaba de saber cómo la veía a ella, con pasión poco romántica y como si se tratara de una criatura mística, como si no dejara de maravillarse con su perspicacia y raciocinio, con sus ojos sin brillo y su vacío, su cabello largo y cobrizo y la finura de cisne que hacía que descifrara cada uno de sus movimientos. Su relación con el engrandecía, de manera egoísta y caprichosa, además de bien disimulada, su vanidad de mujer, sin caer en falsas promesas o sentimientos trascendentes y verdaderos. De la misma manera, él se deleitaba de poder tocar sin poseer y de tener salida libre pararetirarse cundo quisiera, cada vez que sintiera que aquella mujer pudiera arrancarle la cabeza con sus encantos y sus maquinaciones. Así, Gwen y Scott se limitaban a ser compañeros de cama ocasionalmente, a ser amigos de vez en cuando y amantes cuando ninguno se lo esperaba. Así dictaba su extraño orden natural de las cosas.

-Está bien.

Se acomodó la camisa antes de meterse entre las mantas, una que le quedaba larga y suelta y que olía a él, a whisky escocés y a purosrecién fumados. La vista hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, ella lo notó, pero él no hizo másque mirarla y volver du vista hacia el frente.

-Así que... ¿Ya clasificaste para ese grupo alque quieres entrar? ¿O esperarán que les patees el trasero hasta a tus estúpidas instructoras?

-Aun no- Suspiró, y Scottsintió algo de cansancio en su respuesta - Y no, no soy tan buena como para hacer eso...

-La modestia ya no es tan valorada estos días, _querida_- ronroneó-Eres buena, lo sé, apuesto a que intentan contenerte para que no desplaces a ninguna de sus putas bailarinas- Como si fuera lo másnatural del mundo, se encogió de hombros y añadió-Te has dedicado a esto toda tu vida, ni siquiera deberías estar en esa escuela.

-Pero debo perfeccionarme. En mi pueblo en Gales las cosas no eran tan exigentes como aquí. Necesito un background, al final de cuentas.

-No sécómo tienes tanta paciencia.

-Es una virtud, supongo.

-Una virtud, claro-

La ojeó de arriba a abajo, inspeccionándolapor un momento. Su largo cuello le pareció una presa suculenta por un instante, y el imaginar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura lo volvió loco una fracción de segundo. Sin embargo, se limitó a besarla, despacio, disfrutando de aquello que nunca tendría entre las manos. Fue cuando Gwen pensó en que pasaría otra vez, y no lo detuvo, solo lo dejó ser. La noche acabo justo como cuando comenzaron en aquella habitación, y para la mañana siguiente solo había un espacio vacío que todavía recordaba a un escocés pelirrojo que prefería evitar las mañanas compartidas por su poca costumbre de hacer amigos.

A ello siguió lo usual: Salió del cuarto hacia el baño de aquel edificio, saludando cordialmente a quien habitaba el dormitorio contiguo en el camino. Una ducha rápida, vestirse, y en unos minutos ya se hallaba pidiendo la orden de una pareja de críos indecisos que seguramentequerían hacerla perder toda la mañana. El turno se le paso en eso, en ir y venir de mesa en mesa, apuntando y entregando órdenes. No fue hasta casi el final de su jornada cuando atendió a un norteamericano que se presentó de forma un poco inusual. Le mostro los dientes, y sin la intención de ordenar algo, prosiguió.

-Soy Alfred. ¡Es un placer conocerte!

Aquella introducción le tomó por sorpresa, mas en su apático gesto solo se distinguió una levísima curiosidad, la que creció cuando el chico rió nervioso, como quien no pudiese creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¡De veras eres tú! No me lo puedo creer.

Se preguntó entonces si lo conocía de algún lado. Sin pista alguna, se animó a responderle al fin, sin cambiar su ceño.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Pues ¡No sé si tú me conozcas a mí!- volvió a reír -Pero yo sí que te conozco a ti- Dijo, como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿De qué hablas? Disculpa, pero no sécómopodríasconocerme si yo no te conozco- No se inquietó, aunque de antemano se imaginaba que se trataba de un malentendido que prefería ahorrarse -Ahora, ¿ya puedo tomar su orden?

El americano se detuvo a razonar por un momento. Se le veía confundido, y no encontrar pista en ella que le indicase que supiera de lo que estaba hablando, pareció hacerlo reaccionar y volver a la realidad. Sonrióotra vez, como iluminado, y sacó la laptop que traía en el morral beige sobre su falda. Tecleó unas cosas en las que ella no reparó y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, la giró para que pudiese ver. -Ésta eres tú, ¿no? ¡No hay duda de eso!

Gwen se congeló. No podía creer lo que tenía frente a sí, a pesar de que en la mayoría de situaciones se sintiese preparada para lo que fuera. Se acercó un poco más y, allí, leyó el encabezado que decía "Pureness" y, debajo de este, yacía aquella fotografía que tanto llamó su atención.

Era ella.

Ella, afuera de su balcón, con la camisa blanca de él, los ojos cerrados, el cigarrillo, el cuello hacia atrás, el cabello al viento y los colores del final de la tarde en el rostro pacífico y terso.

Apenas procesó lo que estaba viendo y el chico bajó el cursor, revelando, para su mayor sorpresa, una serie de fotografías profesionales que tenían una sola protagonista: Ella.

Ella en su balcón, ella al otro lado del gran ventanal del café, ella entrando a casa, ella en una presentación en un teatro local, ella mirando, respirando y juzgando, haciendo eso que ella siempre hacía en una infinidad de tomas y ángulos.

Perpleja, visualizó lo que pudo. Alfred siguió hablando y hablando y ella no lo escuchó, porque razonó que para después del ensayo más agotador de aquellos días, estaría en su cuarto y lo primero que haría sería encontrar aquel blog, esa _Pureza_que desbordaba su imagen y la exhibía, como si ella fuese parte de un mundo que no tenía idea que existía. La halló sin dificultad, y se le erizó la piel del cuerpo al pensar que no estaba tan alejada del factor de lo _desconocido_ que tanto atemorizaba a los hombres. Más de cien fotografías habían sido tomadas, exactamente a partir de los dos meses de su llegada. Observó la última de esos días. Era la del día anterior, cuando estaba con Scott, en ese break en que se disponía a tomar aire y sentir la abarcadora libertad de hacer lo que quería. Se le hizo increíble pensar que estaba tan cerca de alguien que no conocía. Fue entonces cuando se lo preguntó: ¿Quién tomaba esas fotografías?

Se puso de pie en el mismo instante en que la pregunta la golpeó y casi corrió hacia el balcón. Se paró allí, buscando algo, lo que fuese, estudiando ángulos, posiciones, posibles paraderos y tomas, cualquier cosa que la acercara al extraño que la seguía insistentemente. Todo le indicaba un solo punto de partida: Frente al edificio de la pensión, se levantaba una construcción de considerable tamaño, una serie de oficinas, por lo que entendía. El lugar estaba abandonado; el gras a su alrededor, crecido, y una muralla de rejas lo enmarcaba, protegiéndolo.

_-Quien sea que fuese, debe entrar por ese lugar para tomar las fotografías- _Pensó. Se propuso visitar el edificio lo más ante posible, y lejos de asustada, se sentía curiosa, curiosa por el verdadero propósito de quien insistía en fotografiarla como si se tratara de lo más interesante del mundo. Con el poco tiempo que contaba antes de ir a trabajar, a la mañana siguiente, tomó sus cosas y salió presurosa hacia las oficinas. Rodeó el lugar y justo en la parte trasera, que daba para una calle bastante cerrada y discreta, halló una cadena desatada y un candado que apenas aparentaba mantener la puerta cerrada. Lo movió, y para su sorpresa la reja se abrió con un chirrido que indicaba lo oxidada que estaba. Entró sigilosa, y pronto ya se hallaba trepando por una ventana rota. El polvo era lo primero que saltaba a la vista. Algunos escritorios y sillas eran lo único que adornaba el desolador ambiente, por el que ella continuó con mucho cuidado, observante, alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiese salir a su encuentro. Subió las escaleras y, en el rincón que tenía vista directa hacia su balcón, notó una silla y una mesa. Al acercarse, vio sobre ella unas revistas y la ausencia de polvo, lo que indicaba su uso. Había hallado el escondite; no obstante, fuera de sentirse satisfecha, indagó más, hasta que encontró, bajo la mesa, una caja de cartón acomodada al fondo, contra la pared, escondida. La jaló hacia ella y la levantó, poniéndola en la mesa. Abrió la tapa lentamente y vio su contenido. Consistía en una cámara profesional, unos cables de la misma y, debajo, unas fotografías reveladas con sus respectivos negativos. Tomó la serie de imágenes y las revisó, una por una. Se trataba de paisajes, generalmente del Támesis o del Big Ben, el Palacio de Westminster y el Puente de Londres. También habían paisajes de la campiña y ocasionalmente gente al azar que pasaba por las calles, pero la que llamó su atención fue una foto bien enfocada de un joven de aproximadamente su misma edad. Era rubio y de cabello corto con ojos verdes y una mueca un poco enojada, como si en ese momento no hubiese querido que lo fotografiaran. Lo quedó observando un rato sin saber bien el por qué, preguntándose quién podría ser él. El sonido de la alarma de su celular la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Tenía que irse, y al no poder perder más tiempo, se limitó a poner las cosas en su lugar y volver a ocultar la caja. Sin embargo, antes de simplemente irse, se le ocurrió hacer algo distinto, algo en lo que no reparó demasiado y cuyas razones no examinó, a pesar de que su carácter solía preferir la meditación y el cálculo. El contexto mismo le parecía irreal e insólito, y se mimetizó muy bien con él al arrancar una hoja del cuaderno que traía en su bolso sin pensar. Tomó un bolígrafo y, de todas las cosas que pudo escribir, de todos los reclamos y de todas las advertencias que pudo imaginar, escribió la pregunta que necesitaba responderse a sí misma.

"_¿Quién eres?"_

Dejó el folio sobre la madera y salió de allí. Caminó por ese sendero que describía el camino al café. El viento, el mismo que la hacía sentir viva cuando vibraba contra su piel, le daba en la cara y enredaba su cabello suelto con su ritmo. Recordó una vez más todos los motivos por los que estaba en Inglaterra. Recordó que quería ir a París, que quería bailar y olvidarse de su trabajo de medio tiempo y de su pensión de las cosas inútiles que la rodeaban. Recordó que no volvería a ver a Scott, que volvería a Escocia, que tan solo pasaría a ser un pasajero en su vida y que sus conversaciones de cosas vanas o profundas se habían acabado. Recordó, también, ese sentimiento de libertad que se descubría con la torsión de su cuello y sus párpados resentidos, que alguien la veía a través de la lente de una cámara y que con su cuerpo expresaba cosas que ella nunca imaginó dejar entrever. Se alzó como una reina, con y sin el interés de que capturaran su momento, su esencia desfigurada por los ojos de ese alguien que se mantenía en secreto. Recordó la nota, pero aún así no tuvo ni la menor idea de lo que significaba y lo que traería.

Jamás imaginó que después de unos meses se enamoraría, y que otra tarde de primavera leería:

"_Sí, estaba en algo. Pensaba que compraré dos boletos a París, conseguiré una audición para que logres presentarte en la Ópera y así bailes, bailes siempre que estés conmigo: Pensaba en que me encantaría que fueses mi esposa"_

…

"_¿Te casarías conmigo?"_


	2. Parte Segunda

**A thousand photos of her**

**Parte Segunda**

Lo que quería lo tenía en la punta de la lengua y en la yema de los dedos. El problema, por otro lado, radicaba en que no sabía enunciarlo de la mejor manera, esa forma peculiar en la que las propuestas se hacen interesantes y la otra persona simplemente no puede decir que no. Suspiró, cansado, antes de arrugar la hoja de papel que sostenía entre las manos con exasperante ansiedad. No era un hombre de eufemismos ni de muchas palabras, pero nunca pensó que ser concreto y preciso le costaría tanto. Paseó una mano por su cabello rubio y apoyó el peso de su cabeza en su codo sobre la mesa. La música de rock clásico en el aire bailaba en su cabeza y no podía precisar si lo calmaba o lo alteraba, o si sencillamente era él quien ya, de por sí, sentía ese enorme enredo en su interior.

-Vamos, Arthur, no puedes esperar más.

Sobre la mesa descansaban infinidad de papeles escritos por todos lados. Lo que se le venía a la mente, más allá de lo que estaba escrito en ellos, era su rostro, su cuerpo, ella en su entera forma, en algún lugar de Londres. La sola imagen lo transportaba a lugares y tiempos que reconocía pero que parte de él no lograba reconocerlos del todo.

-Si no hubiese sido por ese día…

Su historia comenzó una mañana en la que, como siempre, no esperaba encontrar algo más allá de sus monótonos artículos en una revista local y de sus fotografías de cosas que usualmente resultaban tan vanas como aburridas. Era todo igual, según el mismo orden, con esa falta frescura y pureza que debían tener las cosas que merecían ser tomadas en cuenta. Caminaba por una calle de South Kensington, camino al trabajo, inusualmente apresurado. Como pocas veces le había pasado en su vida, ese día tuvo que tomar el autobús incorrecto, uno que lo dejó en una parte de la ciudad que no conocía muy bien. Además de la tardanza, tuvo que lidiar con direcciones y avisos que le hicieron el sendero cuanto más complicado, haciendo que, como era de esperarse debido a las circunstancias a su impaciente carácter, se malhumorara al grado de que su fastidio era claramente notable en su rostro, principalmente en sus dos pobladas cejas que, tensas, formaban un perfecto arco en _v_. Respiraba agitado y maldecía para sus adentros por esa estricta puntualidad que heredó de sus padres y que portaba como principio básico de las normas de convivencia. Iba a toda velocidad, y fue cuando desinteresadamente giró la cabeza para mirar a la otra calle cuando la vio.

Cuando vio a Gwen. A la pureza hecha cuerpo y carne.

Desde ese punto se disparó alfo difícil de definir, algo que pasó como un sueño para él. Fotografiarla a escondidas tanto como pudo nunca le pareció suficiente, y definitivamente encontrarse en la situación en la que se hallaba nunca pasó por su mente cuando encontró aquella nota sobre el escritorio de las oficinas a las que irrumpía por motivos artísticos que no esperaba que alguien entendiese. Un "Soy Arthur" no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos y, sin pensarlo, los días se pasaron entre cartas que contaban sus vidas y sus anhelos, en las que expresaban tantos gustos e intereses en común que no fue inevitable enamorarse.

No era normal. Aquello de hablarle a la persona que se amaba por notas y mensajes escritos no se hallaba dentro de lo que hacía la gente común, pero tomarle fotos sin su consentimiento y hacer de ella objeto de su arte no era precisamente lo que se estilaba hacer. Sin embargo, Arthur no era un excéntrico. "Yo solo soy un tipo que ve cosas y toma fotografías", dijo una vez, para intentar explicarse. Sus motivos iban más allá del mero observar curioso, por otro lado. Pero aquello ya atañía en precisar qué era lo que veía en ella. Eso no fue difícil. Su percepción radicaba en lo experimental, en eso que se podía ver a simple vista y cuyo concepto era contenido tan indistintamente que con solo presentarse ya daba cuenta de todo lo que significaba. Y Gwen era lo que mostraba, pero a la vez, no.

Incluso cuando la conoció, no mucho cambió. Ella era un universo de cosas ocultas que se mostraban como lo más obvio del mundo. Era por eso que la retrataba en cada unas de esas fotografías. Y se enamoró de eso, pero empezó a amarla por razones inusuales, por pistas en su forma de proceder, por los relatos que aparecían a diario sobre el escritorio, por lo que le gustaba y hacía, por el perfume que dejaba en la tinta y el caminar que se contentaba con observar desde lejos. Sin embargo, ninguna sensación de amor se comparó a la que sintió cuando se vio correspondido. Ella no era obvia con lo que sentía, pero su interés por él, sus respuestas y complicidades y la bella aura con la que se mostraba en su balcón cada noche después de sus ensayos de ballet solo para que él la viera fueron suficientes para hacerle saber con su mesura característica lo que sentía por él.

Entonces su apático y frío mirar se coló en su mente. Había siempre sido indescifrable, al punto que ni el más perspicaz o perceptivo podría a ciencia cierta especular lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Parecía una hoja en blanco, tan vacía como sus dos ojos verde oliva, vacíos en lo absoluto y desbordante de una sanidad mental. No obstante, había algo a lo que ese vacío sí conducía: El concepto de lo puro. Desde que la vio, desde que contempló su semblante, el tono apiñonado de su cutis, sus impactantes ojos, el cabello al viento y el irónicamente blanco vestido que traía puesto, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. No había ser en la Tierra que encarnara mejor el sentido de la pureza misma, la que con ella embriagaba. Por eso, sintió que tenía que compartirlo. No tendría el don de dibujar o pintar, ni el de encontrar las palabras perfectas para hacerle justicia a la sensación que ella despertaba con su presencia, pero tenía ese elemento que le permitía capturar con ambicioso objeto el preciso momento en el que esa palabra que la describía era personificada por ella.

Por todas esas cosas y en honor a ellas, tenía que pedírselo.

-Necesito salir de aquí.

Se levantó y empujó la silla a un lado. Sacó el abrigo gris del perchero y se lo puso antes de asegurarse de llevar una lapicera con él en el bolsillo del pecho. Salió del cuarto y de la casa, hacia el parque, luego hacia la avenida, hacia la estación de buses y finalmente hacia el vehículo que lo llevó a aquel camino en South Kensington. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba entrando por la ventana rota del edificio de al frente de la pensión, manchándose las manos de polvo al caer al otro lado. Se dirigió a la butaca en la que era espectador del mejor espectáculo y, en ese lugar, en la mesa, halló un pequeño cartón con algo escrito.

"_¿En qué estás pensando? Porque sé que estás pensando en algo"_

Exhaló todo el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones, y con esa misma energía, tomo el bolígrafo y escribió debajo que la llevaría a Francia, que le conseguiría una audición para que se presentase en la Ópera de París y baile, que baile siempre que estuviera con él: Que quería que fuera su esposa.

En cuanto terminó de escribir sintió cómo se le calentaron las mejillas y las orejas. No estaba seguro de si fue la mejor manera, de si acaso no sonó desesperado, exigente o demandante, o si no fue demasiado apresurado o estúpido no decírselo en persona.

Cuando se lo preguntó a Francis, su compañero de piso, obtuvo un "Eres un idiota" como respuesta. Según su punto de vista, las damas debían ser conquistadas con flores y galanterías y que un anillo no debió faltar. Que fue estúpido por anunciarlo como una oferta del mejor postor y que no apelara a un sentimiento en común. Lo hizo salir de inmediato y buscar la nota para reemplazarla con una que él mismo se tomó en trabajo de redactar. Arthur supo que era demasiado tarde cuando halló un papel distinto al cartón que dejó, doblado a la mitad. Sintió nervios antes de abrirlo con desesperación. No había ni un "sí" o un "no", solo un "Te encuentro en el parque a las 8 de la noche" que no supo cómo tomar. Se lo dijo a Francis, quien en seguida lo llevó de compras para que usara algo _decente, _fuera de sus preferidos pantalones de vestir de lanilla y sus camisas blancas, además de un anillo que, aunque fuese a ser rechazado, "siempre podría guardar para la próxima chica".

Sin embargo, nada de aquello sirvió. Pronto perdió la paciencia y lo insultó, se vistió como quiso y fue solo a una tienda local de joyería. Gastó sus ahorros de un año para comprar algo que satisfaga sus expectativas y concordara con lo que él pensaba que le quedaría bien a Gwen. Lo puso en su bolsillo y esperó en el parque hasta que el reloj dictara la hora acordada. La espera fue larga, pero se condimentó con la presencia de la cámara con la cual capturó cada momento. Ese día quedaría en su memoria, ya hasta podía pensar en un título y cada cosa que pondría en su álbum de recuerdos. Antes de poder tomar cualquier resolución, el sol cayó, el viento sopló con más fuerza y ya se encontraba en el arco de la entrada de aquel lugar. Ojeó su reloj de muñeca: cinco para las ocho de la noche. Sabía que ella llegaría en cualquier momento, así que optó por adoptar una postura serena e imponente, al menos cuanto se le permitía, porque quería hacer especial su primer encuentro.

Era cierto, aquella sería la primera vez que él y Gwen se verían cara a cara. Él la conocía perfectamente, pero nada le podía indicar que ella supiese cómo era él, cómo lucía y si le gustaba o no. Esperaba que lo hiciera, aunque no despreciaba nada las impresiones que ella ya debía tener de su personalidad, la cual, en alguna ocasión, dijo que le parecía encantadora. Con esa premisa en mente, esperó, mirando al camino enmarcado con piedras que conducía a su lugar de espera. El cielo estaba tranquilo, no había ni la mínima pista de que una lluvia se desataría, y en el cielo brillaban las estrellas y algunos planetas que se podían ver en esa época del año. Se distrajo mirando una por largo rato antes de notar que era una constelación. Estaba tan metido en descifrar de cuál se trataba que no sintió una presencia detrás de él, y que, cuando aquella persona le tocó el hombro, no pudo evitar dar un sobresalto y voltear de prisa.

Se tranquilizó al verla parada ente él, pero al instante aparecieron los nervios y una inseguridad muy grande lo golpeó. Finalmente se encontraba frente a ella, no a metros de distancia, no a través de una lente. Y si alguna vez pensó que solo verla transmitía mucho, sentirla cerca ni se le comparaba, porque apenas habían pasado unos segundos y ya sentía todas esas sensaciones en el estómago y una paz que solo era interrumpida por su natural nerviosismo. Traía el cabello recogido en una trenza francesa de lado, con el flequillo y unos cuantos mechones de cabello cayendo por los lados de su perfecta cara. Tenía puesto una blusa café y una falda ceñida color negro mate, y ambos hacían juego con sus botines Oxford color rojo. Lucía fresca y olía a jabón, como si recién hubiese salido de la ducha, y a un perfume de narcisos que acompañó excelentemente el cuadro de perfección que tenía ante él.

-Arthur.

-Gwen.

Respiró su nombre aliviado. Ella le abrió una sonrisa discreta y tersa, pero muy significativa, porque él sabía que ella no solía sonreír en demasía.

-Es extraño… Poder verte finalmente- Dijo, y la risilla corta que lo acompañó le gritó súbitamente por qué la quería tanto -¿Cómo estás?

-B-Bien. Y sí ¡Es extraño! ¿Cómo estás tú?

-De la misma manera. Algo cansada, todos mis días están llenos de ocupaciones.

-Tus ensayos, claro.

No supo que más decirle. El temor de quedarse en blanco se estaba volviendo real y él casi no podía soportarlo. Ella lo miraba, lo analizaba con la mirada, y él no podía hacer más que quedarse parado, viéndola también, sin saber qué decir.

No sabía cómo comenzar. No sabía si preguntarle la pregunta de cuenta nueva, si mencionarle lo que dejaron pendiente, si simplemente sacar el anillo o ignorar todo para evitar la vergüenza de un posible rechazo. Sin embargo, no pudo iniciar con realmente nada, porque ella ya se encontraba tomándolo de la mano tímidamente, sin romper el contacto visual. El no aguantó colorarse, pero lo disimuló bien mostrándole una sonrisa cómplice.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Llevó su mano hacia sus labios con la suya e hizo que la rozara un beso. Sin ser capaz de mirarla a la cara, la soltó, y metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó de él la ansiosa sortija y se la puso antes de mirarla nuevamente. Gwen sonrió y le dijo:

-Esto es muy inusual, ¿sabes? La gente no suele proponerle matrimonio a gente con la que no se ha encontrado nunca.

Él rió, un poco acalorado –La gente no suele ser yo y las personas a las que ven no suelen ser como tú. Puede no ser suficiente, pero yo siento que te conozco. Eres clara y pura. Te desconocí y conocí desde que te vi ese día saliendo de tu casa- Él no era así, y esas explicaciones no eran del todo valederas, pero no se le ocurría más ni un escenario menos irónico. Prosiguió –Pero tú puedes sentir que no me conoces y, de ser así, a pesar de que te he dicho todo de mí con absoluta sinceridad, puedes decirme que no, pero no prometo estar bien con eso.

Tragó saliva, ya exasperado por oír lo que ella tendría que decir.

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que sí?

-Pues podríamos hacer un plan juntos, y nunca más tendría que fotografiarte sin tu consentimiento.

-¿Y si te digo que no?

-Pues… No lo sé.

-Uno siempre tiene que estar preparado para todo, ¿no crees?

-¿Por qué insistes en jugar conmigo?

-Porque si te dijera que sí de plano, no habría variedad, Arthur.

La miró intensamente, intentado entender el mensaje de lo que acababa de decir. Ella seguía sin decir nada con su gesto, como las miles de veces que la había visto desde su primer día, pero sonreía de forma un poco traviesa que indicaba algo peculiar. Poco después se dio cuenta de que la respuesta en sí no era verdaderamente necesaria si lo besaba de esa manera o envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello, si se disponían a ver juntos el cielo o a pasear por Londres una noche entera. El sí definitivo estaba en el lenguaje corporal, pensó, porque ella lo quería, ya lo notaba, a pesar de que ese fuese su primer encuentro, más allá si le gustara su aspecto o lo odiara por perseguirla para tomarle fotografías. Se enteró poco después que la conexión estaba en sus retratos, en lo que él invertía para realzarla a ella. Le dijo que nadie nunca la había hecho lucir tan hermosa y que ese sentido de lo debía significar y de lo que él captaba con tanta facilidad no era de alguien quien no mereciese ser entendido. Que se enamoró de él porque era un tipo que se presentó de manera extraña, porque la quiso así, sin ninguna razón, porque le hablaba de cosas que le parecían interesantes en sus cartas y porque era una aventura a la que decidió saltar sin ninguna pista. Que al besarlo así, estaba segura de que no se había equivocado.

Y para cuando él la llevó a su casa, la cosa era ya distinta, porque ella no solo lo aceptaba, sino también se entregaba, porque quería, porque aunque él le prometiera todas las cosas del mundo, a ella solo le interesaba que él estuviese allí, para ver a través de ella y tocaran juntos esa realidad a la que no podían tener acceso por separado. Así, la besó mucho, desde sus labios hasta su cuello y demás. La sostuvo fuerte y no se detuvieron ni en el orgasmo, ni en lo posterior a ello, porque algo trascendía, y ninguno sabía bien qué. Lo que sí sabían era que no era un error y que no eran completos extraños, que habían estado juntos desde que ese norteamericano le enseñó ese blog que le trajo tantas preocupaciones a la cabeza y que lo expuso a la vergüenza de ser descubierto.

Desde aquel nuevo inicio, Arthur dejó su trabajo y se dedicó a la fotografía de plano, mientras que Gwen logró presentarse en el Royal Albert Hall antes de que viajaran a Francia, rentaran un departamento e iniciaran una nueva vida allí. Las cosas eran distintas, pero poco cambiaba con el calor doméstico y las veladas compartidas, especialmente por las fotografías de cada cosa que los rodeaba.

Principalmente por las fotografías de ella bajo los reflectores de la Ópera de París.


End file.
